Devin's life
by Haylz11111
Summary: This story is about a girl whose parents are very abusive. One day they go missing and she finds out what her parents did when she was young. She finds her friend Aden who disappeared when they were young and he helps her figure out where her parents went


This girl was in my mirror. I had no idea who she was. Just a sad face looking back at me. Who was she? Was that me? Is that who I had become?

Let me start at the beginning. My name is Devin. I am fourteen years old and live with my "family." The reason I quote family is because lets just say I'm not really part of it. My family would be the same or better without me in it. They have even said so their selfs. The immediate family is my mother, father, and I. My parents are dangerous. When I was younger you have no idea how many times I tried to run away. Yet, it was only a try because something was holding me back. I just couldn't push myself to do it. I had a school to go to and that is what was important. That way one day I could get to the life I want. Of course there is always something to push you over the edge. Just someone has to push your buttons till the point that they break. That is exactly what happened.

I woke up to my alarm at exactly 6:00AM. I got up and went into the bathroom. Brushed my teeth, took a shower, dried my hair, got dressed, and went into the kitchen to eat. The coffee machine was set to finish making coffee at exactly 9:00 for my parents. Every morning I eat cereal. Just plain cereal out of the box. We don't have bowls anymore because when my mother and father got into a fight well they threw them at me. I guess you can see why I hate my family. Okay so I sat down and ate. For some reason I thought I heard something. No one is up yet thought. My parents don't get out of bed until 9:00 at the earliest. I decided to ignore it thinking it was just my mind. When I finished I put my cereal box in the cabinet. I still felt as if I heard something. In my mind I just kept on repeating "It's just your mind, it's just your mind." I new something was wrong. I went into my office and grabbed my book-bag for school. Just then I felt a little wind as if someone were to walk right by me and breath on my neck. I turned slowly but no one was there. I just felt a shiver go through my body. Before I new it I was out the door and at school sitting in my first period class. I kept thinking about what happened.

Then I heard my name "Devin, Devin, Devin!" I looked up in shock. "Devin why are you ignoring me? Pay attention" my teacher yelled.

I felt really embarrassed. It was already almost eighth period by the time I looked up at the clock. The bell rung and I was walking in the hallway. There was this really weird man walking behind me. I just ignored the fact that he was there but I felt him breathing on my neck. So, I sped up and went right into my eighth period class. There was a note on my desk. I sat down and put it into my hand. Slowly I opened it and read what was on it. It was just a stupid note someone wrote. I crumpled it and let it fall to the floor. When class started the phone rang.

"Devin, Devin go down to the guidance office" my teacher said.

I grabbed my books and walked down the hallway to guidance. Why was I called down there? What did I do wrong? Slowly I opened the door and slipped inside.

The secretary said "Devin go into 's room please."

Of course I could do nothing but step inside her room really awkwardly. She wasn't even inside. I just sat down and waited. About five minutes later she walked in.

"Devin, I have some bad news for you. Turns out someone was in your house this morning and your parents...well...happen to be missing."

"Okay..." I responded.

"Are you okay Devin?"

"Yes, I am fine, may I have permission to leave now and go back to class?"

I didn't exactly wait for a response. I just stood up and walked out into the office, and then to the hallway. I new someone was in the house. I didn't feel like going back to class. So, I went to my locker, grabbed my stuff, and walked right out the door to go home. No one would realized I wasn't in class. I really did't care if I skipped one period. It was just the last period of the day anyway. I just walked to the dangerous place that I called home. There was tape, the yellow tape marking not to go there by the police. But the tape was blocking my front door. No one was around so I ducked under the tape and went inside. It was weird. The whole house was quiet. No sound of a blasting t.v., fighting, or glass breaking. It was calm, but weird. I felt like someone could just come behind me right then with a knife holding it to my throat threatening to kill me. It is hoped that it won't happen. What would I do if that really happened? I needed some air and went outside into the backyard. I slid the door open and stepped out. Something looked different. Everything in the yard was always dead, and it was always dirty. I tend to notice everything around me, sort of like Detective Holmes. If something was different or something was wrong I could solve it. Let's just say he has been a big part of my life. After all I had been reading his books to myself since I was three years of age. Might seem early to read or well that advanced reading but I was not with my family so I had to teach myself something. Back to what was important. I could't decide what was different. I took a few steps around the yard until I got to my garage door. The garage is separate from the house. I saw something that looked like a hand, a human hand. I cautiously walked to it. I couldn't exactly stop my heart from beating so fast. I started to shake. If it was to be a hand what would I do about it? Would I go inside? I had not ever been in that room before. I always wondered what was inside. But I just couldn't get myself to keep walking. My body froze. It was probably for my own good that I was holding myself back even thought my mind wanted to but my limbs didn't. Thoughts were racing and I couldn't hold myself together. I wasn't exactly sad that my parents were gone just the thought that the person who had done this walked by me scared me. Who knows, maybe this person is after me too. I had to stop thinking because I was freaking myself out. I started pacing and pacing and pacing. I didn't know what to do. It was starting to get dark so I crept back inside and went to my bedroom. It was not much of a room. I would actually call it a dungeon like place. Our house is weirdly shaped and it has a little tower. You have to go outside go onto a ladder which lead to a window which then you would go into. That was my room. Just a mattress on the floor with a few pillows and blankets I stole from the closet and an old mirror I found. There was also a stool, and a desk. I had made it myself. We had an old tree fall in the yard and I escaped there at night and made a desk and stool. That was my room. A very cold dark place. I do have candles in there though. I do like my room though. My parents never come up there so its my place. The rest of the house is theirs. Never in my life would I fight to my parents about getting any other part of the house. I wish that I had a simple life. You know like in movies. Having a mother and father who love you to pieces. Having family dinners every night and never fighting. I just wish that I had that life. Well, I guess who wouldn't want that sort of life? I would give anything for it. I was thinking of all this as I got into pajamas and into bed. Clearing my thoughts as I fell asleep and thinking that everything would be all right is what will keep me sane. But I know fairy tails are not true. I learned that at a young age. Everyone has to learn at one time and I guess it's better to learn younger rather than older. This way now I know what might happen and I could prepare myself for the future. So far my future does not look great. I need to sleep so I shut my eyes tight and cleared my mind.

"Devin! Devin! Devin!"

I awoke immediately but no one was there. I got the chills again. This time I saw a shadow by the window. Someone was here. The person doing this must know who I am. I carefully got up and sneaked over to the window and looked out. Nothing. Just the dark, dark night. No stars just the darkness. That itself gave me the shivers. There was nothing I could do now. This catastrophe was out of my hands and I needed to get it into my hands. This is obviously my responsibility now. Just then I heard a door slam I ran back to the window and looked over to the garage. The hand was no longer there. I was almost sure that someone went in there. I threw on a sweatshirt and climbed out the window. Slowly I defenestrated myself and landed on the ground. I carefully ran to the garage. I took a deep breath before opening the door. I touched my hand to the door knob and it was cold almost too cold. There was no thinking left to do I had to just do it. The door slowly opened and a rush of cold air came in towards me. It gave me the chills and I got really uncomfortable. I had to keep my mind in one place and keep it clear or else I will fall apart. I looked around from a distance and there was that hand. It was sticking out from behind a table. My heart rate jumped from about 70 to 100. I needed to go see if someone was with that hand. Maybe it was a dead person. If it were to be what was I supposed to do? Scream and run out of the room? Call the police? Nope. Thats just not how I roll. I have to stand up for myself like I had for the last fourteen years of my life. Never dealt with a dead body before. Don't exactly want to either. There's always a first though. My chance is just too early. Who at the age of fourteen would want to see or touch a dead body? Or any age really? I had to catch my breath because I would have an asthma attack or something if I didn't breath. I didn't even know if it was actually a dead body. But, something in my mind was telling me it was. I slowly took steps towards it. It was so dark I couldn't see anything in the room besides that hand beneath the table. I took a deep breath and leaned down to the hand. I would probably regret this but I held the hand. It was cold and it moved slowly as I was touching it. It seemed to get warmer. I looked behind it to see if there was a body. Which I hoped there was. To my relief there was a body. A young guy most likely around my age. Brown hair dark brown eyes very cute. I put my hand on his forehead to see if he was warm. He opened his eyes and looked into mine. He was a really close friend of mine when we were younger but he disappeared. His name was Aden. Aden Vega was his name. We were so close. We really liked each other and we both new it. I was waiting for the moment where he would be the one to ask me to prom. I longed for the moment he would kiss me. Back to what was happening. He looked deep into my eyes. I looked back and in his eyes in his eyes he was just like he was when we were younger. I leaned down as he pulled himself up. Our lips pressed together and it was just amazing. We slowly pulled away. I grabbed his arm and helped him up. It was like he was never gone. I felt as close as we were years ago. I felt like I wanted him to take me in his arms and never let me go ever. But why was he in the garage? Why was he missing all these years? Was he the person in my house? Does he have my parents or know where they are? Maybe he isn't the person I thought he was. Yet, even though I haven't seen him in like forever I still kissed him. It was just there is something between us and I just feel safe with him. I feel like he would never do anything bad. First things first. We went out of the garage our hands interlocked. Aden and I went up to my bed room and lied down on my bed. Nothing was going to happen we were just going to talk. We had not talked in years and it was just great to have him by my side again. His voice is just amazing. Its so comforting and calming. His eyes just twinkle in the light and show all his emotions. Aden in general is that sort of person who you want around all the time.

"Aden where did you ever go? Why did you just leave me without saying goodbye?" I asked

"Devin you know I would never leave like that on purpose. My parents dragged me away to this school your parents told them to send me to. It was horrible. I couldn't say good bye. They just took me. All my stuff was left home." He responded

"Where have you been the last few days though?"

"I...I.. well, I have been near you. Getting myself back into the school that is until your dad came. He hit me. I don't know what. Next thing I know you were looking above me. Your eyes shining like stars right into mine."

"Well, how was that school?" I asked

We went on for hours saying what we had missed in each others lives. At one point it seemed as if there was never any time that we didn't talk. We were as close as we were. I don't know how I ever dealt without him. He was like a missing puzzle piece in my life. Gosh now my life sounds like a stupid love movie. Never have I been like this with guys. I mean I have been close with all my guy friends but, not like this. I really like Aden. He is that sort of person that I wish was always here and around for me. When we were young that is how it was. He was always there for me and I was always there for him. He always had helped me through my problems with my parents. They were abusive to me and he just helped me through even though he couldn't tell anyone. My parents threatened that if anyone were to find out they would kill me, really kill me. Not like being mad and saying it. Like they would legitimately kill me. I believed this one-hundred percent. With abusive parents that couldn't be taken lightly. We both fell asleep. His arm was around me and it was just so comfortable having someone there protecting me. It was just nice to be able to just forget about everything around you. Forget about family problems, horrible grades, it just is an amazing feeling. A feeling only certain people can make come true. It is a special characteristic to be able to make people feel that way. The light started to show into my "dungeon." We both woke up. It was the most delightful morning I have had since when we were younger. It was just amazing to have him back but, something, something was still weird about where I found him. I just haven't put my finger on it yet.


End file.
